Needs
by Pimpin' Pipe
Summary: Kiryu needs him now more than ever. RudgerKiryu. Graphic, m/m.


**A/N:** This is for my best friend, partner-in-crime, RP buddy, such and such. She's always there for me, and once I found out that she liked this pairing, I couldn't resist.

**WARNING: **This isn't intended to be read by anyone under seventeen. There is sex, and a lot of it, so don't whine to me about this shit.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own YGO! 5D's. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'm not rich, believe me.

* * *

**Needs  
**_A Rudger/Kiryu fanfic by Ashley_

"Mmmm," Kiryu stared at the toned man in the other room, licking his soft, glossed lips delicately. He had decided to dress up for Mr. Rudger Godwin, and my god, did Kiryu Kyosuke know how to fuck with a man right. He wore a cute plaid skirt, topped off with some sexy thigh high white lace stockings and a white button up shirt. Oh, how everything was going to be perfect tonight. Rudger was going to bend to Kiryu's every will, and the younger of the men knew that, and he knew that well. He knew that Rudger wouldn't be able to resist him for long, especially when he would go and sit in his lap … if they even made it that far before Kiryu's panties were down at the ground and he had Rudger fucking him hard and rough – just the way he liked it. That thought alone turned Kiryu on more than anything else.

It was almost time. At exactly ten o' clock every night, Rudger got into his favorite recliner and read a book. Kiryu, being the observant bastard that he was, ran behind the chair at nine fifty-nine and hid from him. Hearing a muffled "Goodnight," come from the other room, Kiryu smiled wide, his golden eyes fixed on the prize that would soon be his for the taking, for sure. He watched everything carefully, making sure his plan was going the way that he wanted it to.

Rudger sat down, and Kiryu was ready to work his magic on the darker male. He would have to wait though, just to make himself not seem like the desperate, sex-crazed nineteen year old he was. He touched himself through his black silk panties and felt his erection become even harder than it was before. He could just imagine the look on Rudger's face when he would see him in the outfit. He could feel those strong, tanned arms pulling him closer. So much closer that they wouldn't break apart, ever.

"Oh gods, yessss."

Kiryu felt like a little dog whose ear had just perked up. Was that Rudger? He wanted to know what was going on, but blowing his cover was just out of the question. He listened to the sounds that came from the front of the chair, and knew that Rudger was masturbating. Now was his chance. He could make the move and have the strong man inside of him as quickly as he wanted now. He slowly stood up and walked in front of the man, teasing him. He pulled up his plaid skirt a little to reveal a black garter, then began to dance slowly in front of the man. "K-Kiryu," Rudger said, reaching over to his laptop, never taking his eyes off of the sexy male in front of him. With a few clicks, the sounds of slow instrumental music began to pour out of the speakers. He spread his legs wider, his long, thick cock still exposed. Right now all he wanted was for Kiryu to speak. Anything that that little psychopath said turned him on. He bit his lower lip, ready for Kiryu's next move.

Kiryu smirked, watching his toy squirm around in the seat. He walked over slowly, and stopped right in front of Rudger, his hands resting on his cheeks. "Rudger, I'm going to show you the meaning of ecstasy." He climbed onto one of his leader's thighs and wrapped a hand around his cock. "Mmm," Kiryu said, "It looks even better than I had thought that it would." He felt Rudger's breathing begin to increase, and that was when he hopped off of his lap and got down onto his knees. He couldn't take much more of this, his cock was pulsing, aching to be touched as well, and he knew that the only person that could satisfy him this time was Rudger himself. Kiryu let out a fake moan and watched Rudger's eyes close as a reaction. His hand was still around his cock, and now the bluish haired male began to lick at the tip of that long, hard cock like it was a sucker and he was the child, dying for some of the sweet treat. He heard a moan come from the strong man, and he smirked slightly. Kiryu began to suck on the head of the cock slowly, licking up all of the pre-cum that came out of it. He was waiting for that moment, that moment when Rudger would take control of the situation.

"Damn it Kiryu! Suck it, don't lick it like a fucking baby!" the leader commanded, grabbing Kiryu's head and shoving it down onto his cock.

There it was – _exactly _what Kiryu wanted. He loved to choke himself on Rudger's long, thick cock. He began to suck him off in earnest, his head bobbing up and down, his mouth making those beautiful sucking noises that Rudger loved to hear. He watched as Kiryu handled him like a pro, those golden eyes on his own gray ones. He watched as the younger male closed his eyes and took his entire cock into his mouth. And he still licked around it with all of his heart, waiting on the coming release that would come from him soon. He felt Kiryu begin to play with his balls, and he finally began to come in his mouth, and Kiryu, being the horny little thing that he was, swallowed it all.

"Shit," Rudger said calmly. As Kiryu took his cock out of his mouth, Rudger snatched the younger of the two up off of the ground and threw him on the bed. He stared at his partner, his skirt showing him only the garter and the tops of his thighs. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed the collar of Kiryu's button up shirt. He began to tear it open quickly, not minding that the buttons had been destroyed by this time. Kiryu arched his back and Rudger slammed Kiryu back down as he sat down on the younger male's stomach, "Uh-uh, you can't. Not yet," Rudger said, opening Kiryu's mouth with just one finger. Kiryu began to suck on that finger as if it were his last hope for living. Rudger smirked and reached behind him to grab Kiryu's erection through his skirt. Kiryu let out a muffled moan and bit down on Rudger's finger.

"Bitch, you'll regret that," he said, his deep voice sending shivers through Kiryu's spine. He got off of Kiryu's stomach and went straight for that damn skirt. He began to kiss along Kiryu's waistline, knowing that the nineteen year old wouldn't be able to take much more of the teasing. He kissed in circles and in a straight line along the waistband He undid the skirt and pulled it down, revealing those sexy black silk panties. "Damn it, just fuck me Rudger!" Kiryu cried out, watching as the older male began to pull down the silky underwear.

"Hmm, where would the fun be in that, my dear?" Rudger asked softly. He let his rough hands feel on Kiryu's thighs, touching him in all of the right places. The panties were off now, and Rudger was staring at Kiryu, whose naked body was a sight to see, especially with those stockings on and that garter. He looked like a blushing bride who was about to have their first time. He reached for Kiryu's cock and began to pump it up and down, and this drove Kiryu wild.

Kiryu had become more needy now than he was earlier, "Fuck me, Rudger!" His begs were like music to Rudger's ears, and all he could do was turn those begs and pleads into moans and cries. He began to pump his cock furiously, watching as Kiryu grabbed the sheets in a death grip, as if he were begging to keep his life. He watched Kiryu squirm around, and it turned him on more than anything. He smirked and squeezed Kiryu's cock, and Kiryu bucked up, gritting his teeth. Rudger smiled and placed his thumb over the tip of Kiryu's cock, "You're not gonna come until I finish," he said, squeezing him again. "Got it?"

Kiryu nodded his head furiously. He just wanted him to be _in_ him right now. He needed him more than anyone else. Rudger spread the smaller male's legs all the way open and slid himself into his tight hole slowly, making sure that Kiryu was comfortable. Upon looking down at his partner, he noticed that Kiryu's eyes were on him, waiting for his next move. He stared back into those beautiful golden hues, making sure that the time was right, because Kiryu knew that there would be no turning back.

"It's fine, Rudger," Kiryu assured him, bucking his hips up. Rudger took this little gesture as a go signal, and he slid his entire cock into Kiryu, all the way to the balls. Kiryu moaned out, scratching at the bed sheets. Rudger smiled and began to pump in and out of the smaller male, his eyes on his face the entire time. He ran his fingers all over the younger man's body, and he finally dived down to his neck to kiss the tender skin that rested there, nipping at it a bit, making Kiryu feel everything that was happening to him. He finally decided to pick up the pace, and when he did, he lifted Kiryu up slightly so that he could control his body. He made it so that when he thrusted, Kiryu's body and his would collide together even more. Now Rudger picked one of Kiryu's legs up and threw it over his shoulder as he fucked him hard. He leaned down to Kiryu's neck and bit down hard, making Kiryu call out.

"Say my name, Kiryu," Rudger said, licking Kiryu's neck roughly. Kiryu's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the man began to thrust even harder as he threw Kiryu down onto the bed and flipped him over. He grabbed the younger male's hips and thrusted into him hard, and without warning. Kiryu gripped the sheets and began to rock his hips so that Rudger would be able to enter into him even deeper.

"Oh my god," Kiryu finally managed to breathe out in between the fast, rough thrusts that Rudger was giving to him. He pushed his hips back so that Rudger would be able to give even more to him. The smaller male's eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and the amount of pleasure that he was in just couldn't be true. He looked back at Rudger, who grabbed hold of his bluish locks and pulled them hard.

"That's not my name," Rudger said, smirking. He leaned forward and bit down on Kiryu's sensitive neck again, this time sucking on it as he thrust into him. He grabbed onto Kiryu's shoulders and pounded into him as hard as he could, his cock covered in the cum that had already began to come out of himself. "Say it, Kiryu." Rudger began to fuck him even harder than before. The bed creaked and squeaked and Kiryu found it hard to hold himself up, let alone speak. His heart was racing, and with Rudger giving him everything he had, he knew that he was eventually going to give out.

"R-R-Rudger! I-I can't hold back anymore," Kiryu cried out, clenching at the bedsheets. Rudger continued thrusting into Kiryu, now at a steady pace. The tanned male began shushing Kiryu as if he were a baby. Kiryu continued to wail and scream out Rudger's name as he grabbed a pillow and held it to his face. Rudger wouldn't last much longer either. The older man smiled at the sight of his cute, beloved Kiryu trying to keep quiet.

"It's going to be alright, Kiryu, I'm about to cum."

And cum he did. Rudger came, and along with that, he allowed Kiryu to release as well. Their bodies smacked into each other a few more times, and now, with them both being covered in sweat and stickiness and smelling like sex in general, they lay down on the bed together. Kiryu was curled up in Rudger's arms, and he yawned. "Rudger..."

"Kiryu..."

Rudger knew that Kiryu would never say those three word to him, not now, not ever. It was time to drift off to sleep and finally dream of the day when Kiryu would realize what he really wanted.


End file.
